1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a foldable bicycle wherein it is adapted to be easily folded into a compact structure, such as a hand carry, for convenient transportation and storage, and unfolded for normal operation.
2. Description of Related Arts
Different types of bicycles have become very popular all around the world for use in short journey. Conventionally, there exist a wide variety of foldable bicycles which is adapted to be folded in a fairly small structure when not in use, and unfolded for use whenever necessary. Such kind of foldable bicycles is extremely ideal for a city in which the population density is high.
In order to accomplish a folding operation, a conventional foldable bicycle usually comprises a plurality of folding hinges provided in a bicycle frame in which at least two portions of the bicycle frame is adapted to be overlappedly folded to become a fairly small structure. Moreover, very often, the conventional foldable bicycle usually further comprises a plurality of retaining devices, such as a clip, for retaining the bicycle frame in the folded and small structure. When the user wants to unfold the bicycle, he/she normally has to release the retaining devices and then unfold the bicycle frame for subsequent normal operation.
There are several well-known yet difficult-to-resolve disadvantages for such above-mentioned conventional foldable bicycle. First of all, almost all foldable bicycles require the user to perform a series of steps or actions for folding the bicycle. That means the user has to actually perform folding operation for every single foldable component. Since a conventional bicycle usually comprises a lot of components operatively connected with each other, as a result, such a clumsy folding operation tends to be complicated and inconvenient.
Second, most of the foldable bicycles, when folded, are still bulky in size and therefore still inconvenient for storage and transportation. A more compact size after folding should be expected.
Third, even though the user of the foldable bicycle is satisfied about the size, there is a subtle but inherent problem with the folded bicycle frame in that it is difficult to find a suitable place for storing the bicycle. Consider the following scenario: a user of the foldable bicycle may find it uncomfortable for putting his/her folded bicycle, which has an inherent complicated physical structure and appearance, into his/her fancily decorated living room. Thus, notwithstanding that a foldable bicycle is suitable for being stored in one's home in terms of size, it may still be unsuitable in the sense that a folded bicycle may have a physical appearance which is wholly inconsistent in a domestic environment.
On the other hand, a conventional bicycle usually comprises a braking system comprising two braking pads movably mounted on the bicycle frame and communicated with two bicycle wheels of the bicycle respectively, and two brake actuation members mounted on two steering handles of the bicycle and operatively connected with the two braking pads in such a manner that by pressing the two brake actuation members towards the two in steering handles, the two braking pads are actuated to bias against the two bicycles wheels respectively so as to fictionally reduce a rotational speed of the two bicycle wheels for braking the bicycle.
This general structure of the braking system for a conventional bicycle, although popular, suffered a disadvantage that the actuation members have to be operated in conjunction with the steering handles.